Tearing and Breaking Down
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Sirius freaks Hestia out by telling her he loves her, and wants to take their relationship to the next level.
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)

Charms Assignment #8

 **Task:** Write about someone wanting to slow something down. It could be a relationship or getting older, or anything. Try to be creative.

Extra Prompt: Ebony

* * *

"I love you, and I think we should take things to the next stage," whispered Sirius as he snuggled closer to Hestia on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

He'd been trying to tell her for the last two weeks that he loved her, and he was ready to go further than just kisses and cuddles, but for whatever reasons, he just couldn't do it. Many times over the last couple of days he could be seen pacing up and down the Marauders dorm room trying to talk himself into it. But now he'd done it, and sat waiting nervously for Hestia to say something.

Hestia turned to stare at him. Had he really just said that? They'd only been dating a couple of months. She, herself, wasn't sure exactly what her feelings for Sirius were. She knew he was waiting for a reply now as well.

"Sirius..." but she cut herself off and took a deep breath. "Sirius, I really do like you, you're a lovely guy, but I'm not sure I feel that way about you."

Hestia held her breath. She glanced at Sirius and she could see the confusion evident on his face. He'd been certain that she'd felt the same way.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. We've only been together a couple of months, and like I said I really do like you. You're warm and funny, and I've enjoyed our nights just being snuggled on the sofa. But love is such a strong word - do we even really know what love is yet? And as for going to the next stage, we're only sixteen..." Hestia cut off, biting her lip.

 _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ thought Sirius, for saying those words at all.

"You know what? You're right! I'm sorry, Hest, so sorry."

Sirius bounded off the sofa and headed for the boys' dormitories above.

"So how did it go, mate?" asked James as Sirius rushed through the door and threw himself on to his bed.

"How did what go?" asked Sirius, his voice muffled by his pillow.

"How did what go? I thought you were going to tell Hest that you loved her and wanted to go to the next step!" said James. He had felt it was far too soon, but Sirius hadn't wanted to hear it.

"I did," replied Sirius' muffled voice.

"And?"

"She shot me down," said Sirius. His voice by now had been completely muffled by the pillow over his face.

"I'm sorry, what?" asked James. "I couldn't hear you properly on account of the pillow covering your face."

James had moved to stand beside Sirius' bed. He pulled the pillow off his best mate's face and asked again.

"What did she say?"

"She shot me down, okay? She said she liked me, but then she said 'at sixteen do we really even know what love is?'" said Sirius dejectedly.

"Ouch. Mate, I'm so sorry," said James sincerely, outwardly at least. Inwardly, he was glad Hestia had shot him down.

Sirius tried to shrug nonchalantly, trying to pretend like it wasn't bothering him.

* * *

Hestia was still sat on the sofa in the common room an hour later. Her head was in pieces. Why did he have to go and say that? It was far too soon. She never imagined Sirius could fall that quickly and want to move things along. Every time she thought about those three little words, her head started to scream that things were moving far too quickly. She dropped her face into her hands just as Lily stepped through the portrait hole.

"Hest? Is everything okay?" asked Lily worriedly. "Are you feeling ill?"

"I'm not sure how I feel right now," said Hestia from between her fingers.

"Did you and Sirius have a tiff?"

"No," said Hestia, and she dropped her hands away from her face so she could look at her friend. "He told me he loved me and that he wants to take things to the next stage."

Lily dropped into the closest armchair, a look of incredulity on her face.

"Wow! I mean... wow! Sirius really said that?" asked Lily, her voice heavily laced with shock.

"Uh huh."

"Bloody hell!" said Lily, her green eyes like saucers.

"You know, when you say 'bloody hell' like that, you sound just like James," said Hestia, making an observation.

"What? No I don't! Besides we weren't talking about me, we were talking about you. So, seriously, Sirius really said that?"

The grin slipped from Hestia's face.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Hestia announced as she rose from the sofa.

"Hest..."

But Hestia had virtually sprinted across the common room and up to the girls' dormitories.

The next morning, things were a little awkward. Only James and Lily knew how things had really gone the night before. They hardly said two words to each other all through breakfast. Neither really knew what to say to the other. What did one say in this situation?

By the end of the week things had gotten rather unbearable for their friends. The icy silences coming from them both were beyond endurance.

Lily sought out James. They had to do something to get those two talking again, and soon.

"Ah, Potter, there you are," said Lily as she stepped into the Quidditch pitch changing room.

"Evans? Bloody hell, is there an emergency?" asked James in concern. "Sirius hasn't done anything stupid has he?"

This was the segue Lily needed.

"You could say that, Potter, you could say that."

"Holy Circe, what's the idiot gone and done now?" asked James with an edge to his voice.

Lily, sensing that maybe the way she'd phrased her words had been wrong, rushed to actually reassure him.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean he's gone and hurt himself or anything. I meant about what he said to Hestia the other night."

James took a moment to draw in a breath and release it.

"Yes that. Stupid git! I told him not to do it, but he wouldn't listen to me. I knew this was going to happen. Typical Sirius; falls in love as quickly as he falls out again. I've never known anyone like it. Don't get me wrong, I love Sirius, he's my best friend and brother, but sometimes, just sometimes, well, I want to strangle the idiot," said James, laughing.

"We've got to do something about those two. The iciness that's been radiating from Hestia all week has been unbearable. So we need to contrive a meeting somewhere away from prying eyes where they can sit and talk," said Lily thoughtfully.

"I have just the place. Leave it all to me," said James as he tipped Lily a wink.

* * *

At dinner, James slipped Hestia a note.  
 _  
'Meet me in the old Charms classroom on the third floor at 8pm - James'  
_  
She gave him a curious look, but mutely nodded.

James also slipped Sirius the same note.

* * *

At eight on the dot, Hestia arrived. The classroom was empty, so she set about lighting a few candles. Moments later, the door opened. Hestia looked up, expecting to see James stood in the doorway. But instead she saw Sirius. She must have looked as dumbfounded as he did.

"Where's James? He said to meet him here," said Hestia accusingly.

"He told me the same thing," said Sirius in annoyance.

Realising they'd been duped by James, they were about to leave when Hestia spotted a sealed envelope on the desk.

"Wait, there's a letter here, and it's addressed to both of us," said Hestia as quickly as she could; Sirius was about to leave.

Quickly, she grabbed the envelope, ripped it open, and disgorged it's contents.  
 _  
\- Sirius and Hestia,  
I'm sorry I lied to you both, but you two need to figure this thing out. It's either make or break time. You've driven us all mad with your attitudes this week - so much so that even Lily Evans came and sought out my help! We don't want to see you again until you do.  
\- James.  
_  
After she read it, she handed it to Sirius to read.

After he read it, they just looked at each other. Neither of them were willing to be the first to speak. After what felt like an awkward eternity, Sirius finally broke the silence.

"Look, Hest, I'm sorry about last night. I know I get a bit carried away sometimes, and I don't mean to. I've liked you for so long; you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, and smart, and warm. I just want to share in that. Maybe I was a bit too hasty. If I promise to slow down, and take it at a pace that you feel comfortable with, will you give me another try?" asked Sirius, a hopefulness in his voice.

Hestia studied Sirius for a moment. He sounded so sincere, and as if he was telling the truth. She would give him a try and see how things went.

"Yes, Sirius, I'll give you another try..."

But she was cut off by a jubilant Sirius, who'd rushed forward, picked her up, and swung her around. As he put he down, he kissed her tenderly and ran his fingers through her long, ebony hair.

"I am so sorry for being the world's biggest idiot, Hest," said Sirius lovingly as he stroked a thumb across her cheekbone.

"Oh, you're that alright! Honestly, bloody, hormonal boys!" said Hestia teasingly.

They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
